


Driver’s License

by uwusunflower



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, RuPaul's Drag Race References, RuPaul's Drag Race UK, TW for Drinking, angsty arguing ex lover bbs, driver’s license inspired, ends with happy reunited lover bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwusunflower/pseuds/uwusunflower
Summary: The confliction arose at seeing that damn smile. That damn perfect, pearlescent, welsh smile. That smile that, against better judgement, still created a fuzzy feeling in Aurora’s stomach, even with only a quick glance across the room.What was it supposed to mean to her, that Tayce was just as happy after spending a month without speaking to her? A month without stolen kisses in Aurora’s car, a month without cheeky messages and dms between class or sneakily kidnapping clothing from one another.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race), Bimini Bon Boulash/Asttina Mandela, Lawrence Chaney/Ellie Diamond
Kudos: 33





	Driver’s License

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!! I’m BACKKK :) after well over a month of letting mental health problems best me and my writing, I’m back with some taywhora for the dolls!! Just a disclaimer that I’m from the south and live in America and have no exposure to uk culture/dialect outside of drag race uk so please excuse cultural discrepancies!! Content warnings for slight angst/argument and implied/mentioned alcohol consumption!!

[I got my driver's license last week  
Just like we always talked about  
'Cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house]

“Do you figure Ellie could be making anymore of a slag of herself right now?” Tia laughed, making eyes at the blonde across the room over the rim of her cup as she took a swift drink. 

Turning to find Ellie, drunkenly slumped against Lawrence Chaney of all people, Aurora couldn’t help the playful rolling of her own eyes. “Something tells me she’s going to regret that when she wakes up in the morning, as if the hangover won’t be enough to deal with.” 

Looking into her empty cup, the blonde herself contemplated how much more alcohol she planned on consuming throughout the evening, and whether or not she should opt to sleep it off at Tia’s place rather than attempting to stumble up her front steps. 

“You could take a hint or two from her,” the tall girl suggested, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “I think a one night stand could do you some good.”

An initially,“small,” get together at Asttina’s house since her parents were out of town had quickly erupted into a larger mass of teenagers over-occupying the space and spilling into her front lawn. Plastic cups and crushed cans littered the ground amongst other trash throughout the property, causing Aurora to tsk to herself at the sheer mess that would have to be dealt with afterwards. 

“I think I’m gonna go get a refill, I need more alcohol in case I have to witness Ellie slip Lawrence tongue or something,” Aurora excused herself, shuffling past the crowded porch and into the living room. As far as she knew, the thought of finding herself intermingled with another person made her sick to her stomach. 

“Don’t get yourself into any trouble! I’d rather not have to break up another altercation between you and Veronica!” Tia called after the blonde as she walked off. 

[But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying 'cause you weren't around]

Typically, Aurora was anything but a party-inhabiting creature. She found staying at home to sketch and catch up on some pieces for her design course to be much more preferable to getting black out intoxicated and puking her guts up on someone's bathroom floor. 

Driving up to Asttina’s house that night, Tia taking selfies of herself from the passenger seat, had done nothing but allow for the pit in her stomach to grow larger. The past weeks following after New Year’s Eve which, did anything but allow for optimism towards another revolution around the sun. It was a few days until Valentine’s and for the first time in her life, Aurora thought she wouldn’t be spending it alone…

Until she just fucked everything up, again.

[And you're probably with that blonde girl  
Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about]

Pushing past clusters of intertwined bodies, Aurora squeezed her way through the living room, illuminated with cheap led lights and a Bluetooth speaker blasting some playlist of Asttina’s at full volume, even though she was realistically off upstairs with Bimini. It was hot, too many people under the same room for Aurora’s liking. She couldn’t help but regret the choice of the long-sleeve blazer style dress she had opted to wear that night, as the tight fabric felt a bit suffocating in the room’s stuffiness. 

Finding a cup that was seemingly not in use, she opted to pour herself a refill of whatever bottled Amber liquid was closest by before taking a quick swig. 

Sometimes it was easy to forget how overwhelming it was to be in these types of social situations without someone like Tia nearby to diffuse her own tensions. 

Part of everyone thinking you were the bitch, and the mean girl, was that you were held at a social distance most of the time. There was no easy conversation with classmates when everything you said came out as a jab instead of as the blunt humor it was intended to be. 

As she tilted her head back to take another sip of the bittersweet liquid, she heard a familiar welsh accent from behind. 

With a swift turn and a sinking feeling in her stomach as her eyes looked over her former lover, Aurora’s heart sunk. 

Even over a month down the road, seeing Tayce wasn’t something that she had mentally or emotionally prepared herself for. Which comes across as a bit foolish of the blonde to think that she would magically never cross paths with her again, despite the multiple mutual friends they shared and how frequently they crossed paths socially before becoming...romantically involved. 

Seeing Tayce, all dark hair and a relaxed stature that didn’t yield to maintaining all of her normal confidence that Aurora couldn’t summon within herself even on a good day, talking to some other blonde girl, creating a perfect picture of everything she was insecure about. 

[[Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'Cause how could I ever love someone else?]]

The confliction arose at seeing that damn smile. That damn perfect, pearlescent, welsh smile. That smile that, against better judgement, still created a fuzzy feeling in Aurora’s stomach, even with only a quick glance across the room. 

What was it supposed to mean to her, that Tayce was just as happy after spending a month without speaking to her? A month without stolen kisses in Aurora’s car, a month without cheeky messages and dms between class or sneakily kidnapping clothing from one another. 

It didn’t take long for Aurora to mentally acknowledge that staying within six feet of an ex flame who’s involvement with her went up in flames was probably a bad idea at best. Making her way back to exiting the kitchen 

In a crowded room of people focused on themselves and their moments alone, she didn’t anticipate anyone to interrupt her as she sneaked away from the scene. Luckily she had yet to abandon her purse anywhere since arriving, and didn’t have to bother searching for it somewhere in Asttina’s house. 

Briefly making her way past the front yard, she couldn’t help but realize the dull aching sensation in her head as she walked down the street, too much alcohol too fast. All she was craving was a snack and to sleep it off before the sun rose. The blonde pulled out her cell phone once she was standing outside the driver’s side door of her white Volkswagen, pausing to send Tia a quick message, knowing she would be worried at her disappearance if not. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t be the most excited if I were to ask us to talk right now?” 

[[And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street]]

Jolting at the presence of a voice behind her. Aurora clutched her hand to her chest, letting out a shaky breath before addressing the girl in front of her. “Jesus fucking Christ, Tayce. What the hell is wrong with you?” She questioned, mouth dry as she spoke. “Running up on me in the middle of the night, thought I was about to get murdered by some psycho!” She couldn’t help but internally scold herself for not bringing a coat, clenching her fingers together in her oversized sleeves for some warmth against the cool night air. 

The confidence Tayce possessed in all areas of life, even in this moment standing in a sinfully short red silk dress with dark hair cascading down her back in the cold depths of night, it was both intimidating and endlessly attractive. 

“I’m sorry, for startling you,” the taller girl started, but I don’t know how much longer we can go without having this conversation.” Tayce admitted, eyes downcast as her voice wavered. “I know I messed up, but I… I miss you, Aurora.”

Feeling part of her heart clench, Aurora shook her head, part of her suspended in disbelief. “I’m not going to lie,” she started, wincing at her ongoing migraine. “I’m extremely intoxicated and if you expect me to have an adult conversation with you right now it needs to be brief and worth my while because it’s fucking freezing out here,” she informed, too aggravated to care about the sensitivities of Tayce’s feelings at the moment, where was any kind regards for Aurora’s emotions when the welsh girl spent New Year’s necking some random stranger. 

[[And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I miss you, but  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah  
Today I drove through the suburbs  
And pictured I was driving home to you]]

Pulling her coat closer around her slender frame, Tayce’s posture reeked of shame as she spoke. “I know that you’re upset about what I did, rightfully so, and I-I’ll spend the rest of my life apologizing if that’s what it takes, Rora. I’m sorry, I got shit-faced and I hurt you and that’s messed up-“

Snickering to herself, the blonde shook her head at the phrasing. “Messed up, sure, that’s one way to say it. I was fucking crazy for you, Tayce. Do you know how that felt?” She questioned, volume rising with her upset. “Walking into someone else’s bedroom to find you making out with some other random girl? It wasn’t just ‘messed up’, I was crushed,” she admitted, feeling the weight of the situation stifling as she talked. “I thought I finally found someone that I was in l-“ Realizing the slip of her tongue, she paused, swallowing tightly. “It fucking hurt, to see that.”

Internally, all Aurora could do was sink into that same self blame and hatred that had absorbed her with every time she chose to ignore one of Tayce’s messages. She knew that deep down every small petty argument, every instance of an almost-i-love-you, came from her own insecurities. For a long time, the easiest way to prevent getting hurt was to not let anyone in at all, to keep visitors into the life of Aurora at a distance, if there was no getting past a bitchy, sarcastic exterior, there was no getting into the cracks of the facade. 

“I know, okay, I know that I screwed up but bloody Christ, I’ve spent weeks reaching out to apologize over and over again and you wouldn’t even talk to me!” The dark haired girl cried out, frustration evident. “I want us to fix this but you’ve spent a month shutting me out and I don’t… I don’t know how to fix this, even though that’s all I want to do.”

Stifled by the words leaving Tayce’s mouth, Aurora sank, finding herself seated on the curb, head far too mentally abuzz to care about possibly damaging her dress. “I’ve never felt this way before, for anyone,” she admitted grimly, feeling her own eyes beginning to water. “I’ve never wanted to love someone or to fall in love with someone the way I have with you, and that’s terrifying, to think, and to feel, and to even say out loud to you right now.”

Confused, Tayce slowly approached her, cautiously sinking to sit a few mere inches away from the younger girl. She reached out to place a gentle hand over Aurora’s leg, gently running her fingertips over the skin. “I’m listening, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tayce wasn’t in the dark as far as knowing that Aurora wasn’t adept at being in touch with her own emotions, romantic or otherwise. She had seen how her partner had experienced such anxieties surrounding her own vulnerability and in letting her guard down with others. 

Shaking her head to herself more so than Tayce, Aurora mumbled. “I’m tired of missing you, for starters. I’m sure tia’s tired of hearing about me missing you,” she sighed, too tied up to laugh at her own attempt at a joke. 

[[And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one, oh  
And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone  
I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street]]

“I’ve never been good with feelings,” she continued,”It’s just not my nature to be good at caring for people or, or to be good at expressing those feelings,” she explained, hands fixated on fidgeting with her nails as she was talking. “I know that I’m the problem here, and that I’ve always been the problem here, because I’m not as good at being open and whatnot as you. And when I wasn’t in the picture… you just looked so happy, without me there weighing you down-,” she admitted in a tone resembling more of a squeak than a statement, not realizing that her eyes had been welling up. 

“Hey hey hey,” Tayce interjected, shaking her head with immediate disapproval, sliding her hand overtop of Aurora’s, feeling that the girl was trembling with upset. “You’re not a problem, and you never have been-“

“Do you not see it, Tayce!” She cried out loud, pulling her hand away from Tayce’s touch, not noticing the look of pain on the girl’s face as she did so. “I get scared of getting hurt and I push anyone with the capacity to care about me away, I’m not meant to be good at this-“

Tayce stood up from the pavement, struggling to understand the girl in front of her, irrefutably struggling to comprehend how she found a way to blame herself for her mistakes. “Do you not understand that I’m insanely in love with you? God, Aurora,” she held her face in her hands, frustration bubbling over. “I’ve never felt this way for someone before. I-I drive alone past your house and it’s the worst feeling I’ve ever felt,” she looked downward, eyes cast to the ground beneath her heeled feet as she awaited a response. 

In disbelief, the blonde stood up, “You’re… in love with me?” 

[[Red lights, stop signs  
I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
Can't drive past the places we used to go to  
'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe]]

The welsh girl could help but let a laugh escape her, feeling an immense pressure gone from her chest. “Yeah, yeah, yes I’m in love with you and every part of you that you try to push me away from makes me love you ten times more.” 

Aurora wiped at her eyes, too preoccupied with staring after the girl in front of her to care that she was creating glittery black smudges over her skin. “I’m sorry, for everything that’s transpired. If it’s any consolation, I still fuckin love you too, babes.”


End file.
